Zelda vs Dark Pit
Zelda vs Dark Pit is a match from the Smash Bros. Tournament Semi Finals. Description Left4TheLulz vs KnivesFlyYouDie! As we reach the final four, which one of these fighters will live to see the final? Vote below. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Results Fight GERUDO VALLEY ' Both combatants laid eyes on each other, wounds adding up from their previous battles. Dark Pit wasn't wasting time; everyone he had encountered so far wanted to kill him, so he would return the favour for once. Firing a shot from the Silver Bow at Zelda, the angel was surprised when the princess deflected the shots with a magical shield. Dark Pit was clipped on the shoulder by the rebound, and Zelda was going to attack for herself. Dark Pit quickly rushed beyond her Din's Fire, and lunged with an Electro Shock. Zelda dodged, and the battle truly began. '''Here we go! ' The princess flashed a kick at Dark Pit, who wisely used his Guardian Orbitars to defend. He then went on the offensive, grabbing Zelda and kneeing her in the gut several times before tripping her forwards and slashing his blade across her back. Zelda recovered, disappearing into the wind and reappearing a couple of feet away to create room to charge. Dark Pit noticed the dark energy before Zelda and concluded he should close the gap before she could use it. He charged her, but was subsequently clattered by her phantom. Zelda then went on the offence, stomping on Dark Pit's head and kicking him back across the bridge. She then used Din's Fire, which Dark Pit dodged. The angel tried to attack from range again, using his Silver Bow to blast at Zelda. Unfortunately, Zelda dodged the first shot before reflecting the second one. Dark Pit tried to raise his Orbitars again, but the reflected projectile was too fast. He was knocked back a little and was blasted with Din's Fire. The angel landed hard, and looked across the bridge with a glare as Zelda was already directing another Din's Fire. Dark Pit used whatever flight he had to boost past the projectile. He then landed and smashed into Zelda with the Electro Shock. Zelda was airborne, and Dark Pit got above her, smashing her down onto the floor. Zelda tried a glancing kick, but Dark Pit grabbed her out the air and threw her downwards and into the floor. He then shot her with the bow but when he went to add damage to the combo, Zelda grabbed him and threw him into the air with a magic based launch. She then used her teleport attack, vanishing and then appearing on the back of Dark Pit and sending him careening into the bridge. Dark Pit was dazed, and instinctively raised an Orbitar to repel Zelda's stomp. He then used his bow as a buzz saw, chopping and slashing Zelda repeatedly and knocking her into the air. Both combatants met in the air, and now things were desperate. Zelda used her reflector to knock Dark Pit back a little bit. She then charged her Phantom, but Dark Pit recognised the magic. He immediately summoned his Orbitars, sending the Phantom straight into Zelda's face, immediately turning her into a trophy. Remembering what happened to the others, Dark Pit tried to retrieve it before it was too late, but a shadow of an aircraft overhead caught his eye. With no warning, the craft used machinery to pull Dark Pit aboard, before also taking Zelda's trophy. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Dark Pit! Category:Peep4Life Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Bow' Themed DBXs Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Fist vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:The Legend of Zelda vs Kid Icarus themed DBX Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Tournament Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Kid vs. Adult Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Follow-Up